thebeardfamilyhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Catherine Milliken
The parents of Mary Catherine Milliken Mary Catherine Milliken was born about 1842 in Tennessee. In 1860, she lived in North Fork, Pope County, Arkansas with her older sister Levisa who was married to John Lewis. Mary Catherine married Noah W. Satterfield on 2 December 1869 in Russellville, Pope County, Arkansas. Noah was the son of Robert Samuel Satterfield and his wife Sarah. Noah was born on 10 October 1829 in Hardin County, Tennessee. Before he married Mary Catherine, he had been married to Janetta, and they had several children. In 1870, married just one year, Mary Catherine was stepmother to four Satterfield children still at home. They lived in North Fork of Pope County and were next door to her brother John William "Millican" and family, and a Sarah Satterfield, age 76, boarded next door. By 1880, Noah and Mary Catherine lived at Union, Conway County, Arkansas and had she had a three year old son of her own, Noah. By 1900, the family had moved to Sulphur Springs, Howard County, Arkansas. Living with Noah and Mary were their widowed son Noah and a grandson, John Wesley. Noah Satterfield Sr. died on 30 January 1905 in Howard County. He is buried at Crystal Hill Cemetery in Polk County, Arkansas. In 1910, Mary Catherine was listed as a widow in Duckett, Howard County, and her grandson John lived with her. Listed next door was her son Noah Wade Satterfield and family. She died on 23 May 1916 in Arkansas. Her only child was: 1. Noah Wade Satterfield Jr., born in September 1875 in Arkansas, married to an unknown bride before 1895 in Arkansas. They had one son, John, born in 1895 in Texas. Noah's wife died and he remarried in about 1900 in Arkansas to Nora Amanda England. Nora was born in 1885 in Arkansas, the daughter of David and Amanda England, who were natives of Georgia and lived in 1900 in Polk County, Arkansas. In 1910, "Wade" and Nora Satterfield lived at Duckett, Howard County, Arkansas with three of five children living. Wade apparently died soon after the census and none of the family can be found on the 1920 nor 1930 censuses; it is possible there was a second marriage and they are listed with a different name. Nora is said to have died on 13 February 1966 in Roswell, Chaves County, New Mexico. Their known children were: : 2. Anna L. Satterfield, born about 1902 in Arkansas. : 2. Lucy Satterfield, born about 1903 in Arkansas. : 2. Autie T. Satterfield, son, born 12 October 1904 in Arkansas, died as a baby on 14 February 1905 in Arkansas, buried at Crystal Hill Cemetery, Polk County, Arkansas. : 2. William Elmer Satterfield, born 21 June 1906 in Arkansas, died as a baby on 7 January 1910 in Arkansas, buried Crystal Hill Cemetery in Polk County, Arkansas. : 2. Charles Lee "Charlie" Satterfield, born 1 September 1910 in Arkansas, married Alice Frances Whitener in 1934 in New Mexico. She was born in Lawton, Comanche County, Oklahoma on 19 October 1913. They had at least five children. Charles died 1 October 1978 in Phoenix, Maricopa County, Arizona. Alice passed away 21 April 2002 in Clovis, Curry County, New Mexico. Three children are still living; they also had a daughter Mary Alice who married Olen K. Howard in New Mexico in 1952 and a son Henry Harold Satterfield who died in 1966 in El Paso, Texas.